


The Green Ninja

by Grindelwaldsfanatics



Series: You call me your star, but you are my night sky. Without you, I couldn’t shine [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: A little bit of angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season 1 episode 10, but not really, canon for now, lloyd is still too young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindelwaldsfanatics/pseuds/Grindelwaldsfanatics
Summary: “There’s Lloyd!” The blue ninja whispered loudly, it was surprising that the snakes didn’t hear him.Garmadon looked at were the idiot was pointing and he gasped, Lloyd was held captive in a cage, which were hanging right above the boiling lava, his son looked terrified and sad.“My son!” He tried to run over to Lloyd, but his brother held him back, a clear sign that Garmadon had to be patient.BTW remember that I’m not forcing you to read this, if you don’t like it then don’t read it... it doesn’t get more simple than that.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Lord Garmadon
Series: You call me your star, but you are my night sky. Without you, I couldn’t shine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599742
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Green Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, if you don’t like this ship then leave now... I do not support incest relationships, but this is a FANFICTION.  
If you can’t take it then leave it..  
To the rest of you.. ENJOY!!!  
I can only watch Ninjago in danish, so I have tried to translate the conversations as precisely as possible, sorry if it isn’t perfect...

The only thing that has been on Garmadon’s mind since he came back to Ninjago, was his son.  
He had tried everything to forget him, he had annoyed the ninjas to no end, but Lloyd was still haunting his mind... constantly. Garmadon didn’t even know his son that well, but every time he heard someone mention Lloyd, he felt some kind of peace, it annoyed him, he was Lord Garmadon the most feared being in Ninjago, the Great Devours poison was running through his veins, but he didn’t feel evil at all when he thought of his son.

When Wu had asked him to go get the ninjas weapons, he gladly did it, admittedly he did think about stealing the weapons, but then he thought of Lloyd, and how disappointed his son would get, so he decided to wait with stealing the weapons. Then of course the red ninja had to barge in and accuse him of stealing, that didn’t side well with Garmadon, so he played along just to irritate the ninja. When he could hear Wu and the other ninjas on the other side of the door, he let Kai ‘defeat’ him, knowing full well that his brother would be annoyed with the ninja.

Now though they were all standing in front of the entrance to the very unstable volcano.

“From now on we will be moving in the shadows.” Wu said.

“It’s the only way I have ever known.” Garmadon retorted, he ran into the volcano without hesitating, the only thing that was on his mind was to save his son.

When they got into the volcano and could see all of the snake people, Garmadon looked around to see if he could see his son, he was getting more and more riled up, and he swore that if they had touched just one hair on his head, he would show them hell.

“There’s Lloyd!” The blue ninja whispered loudly, it was surprising that the snakes didn’t hear him.

Garmadon looked at were the idiot was pointing and he gasped, Lloyd was held captive in a cage, which were hanging right above the boiling lava, his son looked terrified and sad.

“My son!” He tried to run over to Lloyd, but his brother held him back, a clear sign that Garmadon had to be patient. 

They all climbed silently down the cliff they stood on and slowly crept towards Pythor, unfortunately the Anacondrai saw them in the reflection of the Fangblade, and then the fight began. Garmadon was angry, they had his little boy in a cage, Lloyd deserved so much more, he deserved the whole world, he deserved countless riches. Garmadon tore down every snake that were in his way, and then the idiot red ninja decided to use his golden weapon, the snakes took that as they’re chance to fleet.

“We have to get out of here!” The blue ninja yelled panicked, Garmadon saw red when he said that.

“Not without my son!” 

“Dad!” Garmadon immediately focused on his son, he could see Lloyd’s teary eyes and panicked expression.

Garmadon jumped on the rocks, and he pushed all the snakes out of his way, when he had reached the stone stairs he took down every snake, despite the fact that they had weapons and he hadn’t, there were only one thing on his mind.... his son’s safety.

When he heard Pythor yell:

“Throw the boy!” 

And Lloyd crying out for him. He became sick with worry and he threw away the sword he had in his hands, and ran toward the snake that was running towards him, and took the spear from the snake and used it to jump over the others.  
He reached the staff that held the cage and lifted the cage with ease, his son was barely hanging on as the bottom of the cage was melted away.

“Dad!” Lloyd yelled and jumped into his fathers arms.

“My son!” Garmadon wrapped his four arms tightly around Lloyd, the young boy nuzzled his face into his fathers warm neck, just to make sure that it was all real.

The two just stood there in their own little world, until they had to go, Garmadon still held Lloyd in his arms when they crawled back onto the cliff.

“But what about Kai?” Lloyd asked worried, he tried calling after the red ninja who was trying to get the Fangblade, when suddenly the part of the cliff he stood on cracked.

“Lloyd!” Garmadon yelled, his son landed on a rock that was floating around.

“Dad! Dad! I’m sinking!” Garmadon couldn’t believe it, he was finally reunited with his son, but then this had to happen.

“We have to get out of here, or else it’s out with us.” Wu said.

“But my son!” The ninjas and Wu had to drag him away from the cliff.... away from Lloyd. 

They didn’t let him go until they reached Destiny’s bounty, Garmadon had to watch the volcano blow up, it felt as if a part of his heart was ripped of his chest, leaving only a black hole. 

“My son.”

The a light burst from the volcano and flew in their direction.

“It’s Kai, he has found his full potential.”

Kai landed on the ship, the red ninja let go of Lloyd and the young boy felt to the ground, he was shivering with fear.

“My son.” Garmadon was so relieved that his little boy was safe, he, Lloyd and the ninjas went up into the control room, Lloyd had his arms wrapped around one of his dads lower arms, Garmadon was amazed that the boy still hadn’t mentioned the fact that there were an extra pair of arms, when they stood still inside the control room, Lloyd wrapped his arms tightly around his father.

“Dad, is it really you?” Lloyd looked like he was afraid to believe that it really was his dad, and Garmadon got a warm feeling in his chest, when he looked into his son’s beautiful green eyes.

“Yes it is, my son.” Garmadon answered gently.

“Dad?” Lloyd look curiously down at his fathers arms, “why do you have four arms?”

That was the question that Garmadon had waited for, he knew that his son was curious by nature, before Garmadon could answer, Cole interrupted.

“He will be fine.” The other ninjas cheered happily.

Garmadon looked at Kai, and decided to do the one thing he never thought that he would.

“Thank you, Kai.”

Though Garmadon’s happiness was short lived, when the white ninja asked Kai how he survived.  
“I knew that I had to make a decision, I really wanted the Fangblade so that I could prove that I were good enough to become the green ninja. But then I realised that all my training wasn’t so that I could become the green ninja.” Kai the looked at Lloyd. “But that I had to protect him.”

Garmadon felt his heart sink, the other ninjas had a shocked expression, they all looked at Lloyd.

“What?” Lloyd looked around confused. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Garmadon went away from Lloyd, and Nya, Cole and Kai took the golden weapons, they walked over to Lloyd and placed the golden weapons in front of him, the weapons started to glow and a green and gold barrier ignited in front of Lloyd. 

“Lloyd is the green ninja.” Wu said, “I thought they it would be one of you, but it has been him from the start, it makes sense.” Wu walked over to Lloyd and the ninjas. “You four haven’t only been chosen to protect the four weapons, you also have to protect the chosen.” Wu laid a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder.

“That means...” 

“The line has been drawn brother, unfortunately the family has been even more split up, brother against brother and now.. son against father.” Said Wu.

Lloyd looked up at his father to see if he had a way to solve it, but unfortunately Garmadon was as lost as his son was, he couldn’t believe that he had to fight his beautiful innocent son, he wanted to reach out for Lloyd and tell him that everything would be fine, but of course Jay had to open his mouth. Through the rest of the night Garmadon made sure to be a bit more careful around his son, he didn’t want to hurt him, despite both of them being on different sides.  
He knew that he couldn’t change destiny, but he would be damned if he couldn’t slow it down, he could feel someone watching him from where he stood at the railing, he looked back and saw Lloyd watching him, when his son saw that he had his dad’s attention he smiled bright like the sun, Garmadon knew right then and there, that he could never fight against his son, and for some reason he was completely fine with it.


End file.
